The Administrative Core (Core A) will integrate all scientific and administrative functions of the University of Utah Molecular MedicineTranslational Research Center in Thrombosis (U2M2-TRCT). The Administrative Core will be the primary means by which the Director and Co-Director will catalyze integrative research within the U2M2-TRCT program. Core A will serve as the major administrative resource to all investigators, providing services and support for research projects 1-4, the other three cores, and the Administrative Coordinating Center. Core A will coordinate and oversee all scientific activities of the U2M2-TRCT. These activities include the investigators committee meeting, investigators research-in-progress series, the program newsletter, the Internal Advisory Board, the External Advisory Board, and all seminar series that are related to the U2M2-TRCT. Embedded within these activities is the training and development of young investigators. The Administrative Core will also provide budgetary management, document processing, and graphics support to U2M2-TRCT investigators. Throughout, the Administrative Core will be sensitive to the investigators needs on a daily basis to ensure the maintenance of a unified, collegial atmosphere.